1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a cellular phone terminal having the function of inputting text on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a small-sized mobile terminal intended primarily to function as a telephone, such as a cellular phone terminal; a function for inputting text in various applications as well as inputting a number for making a call is assigned to a numeric keypad (including numerals 0 to 9 and symbols * and #) commonly equipped thereon. That is, a plurality of kana characters and alphabetical letters are usually assigned to each numeric key.
In the past, cellular phone terminals, in the case of operating such numeric keys in a standby state after power-on, that is, on a standby screen, generally have only functions associated with numerals including inputting a telephone number for making a call.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 (JP-A No. 2006-60768) discloses a technique for retrieving and displaying a desired destination by depressing a predetermined function key (email key) after inputting a keypad numeric string corresponding to the keyword of the desired email destination address on the standby screen of a cellular phone terminal. For example, in the case of searching for “SUZUKI HANAKO”, if numerals “3”, “3”, and “2” corresponding to “SU”, “ZU”, and “KI” respectively are inputted, “SUZUKI HANAKO”, “SASAKI ICHIRO”, and others which correspond to a combination of these numeric keys are retrieved from registration information and outputted as candidates.
Further, Non-Patent Document 1 (Access to various functions by text input from a standby screen—Tegic “T9 discovery tool”, Internet search on Aug. 16, 2007 URL:http://plusd.itmedia.co.jp/mobile/articles/0702/13/news 070.html) discloses software for quick access to network contents and services provided by menu screens, various applications, contents, and communication operators by start-up of a predictive search interface upon input of text on the standby screen of a cellular phone terminal. For example, upon input of numerals “6” and “2” assigned to letters “M” and “A” respectively, a mail application (mailer), a mapping application, and the like are displayed as a search result. A user can select a desired application from the displayed applications to start up the application.